


Savoring

by Cowardly Lion (Catsmeow)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsmeow/pseuds/Cowardly%20Lion
Summary: Daniel is a sensual man.





	Savoring

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7, no spoilers. Written January 2008 for the Jack & Daniel Food-a-Thon on LiveJournal.

Daniel wrapped his hand around it, letting the warmth of it flow into his skin. It wasn't enough. He needed more; he needed to really feel it. Shifting his grip, his other hand joined the first, doubling the surface contact. Eyes closed, he slowly lowered his head, the aroma increasing as he neared it. Stopping just before his lips could touch it, he deeply inhaled the beloved fragrance, letting it fill his lungs. Oh yeah, this was what he wanted, but not all at once. Today he could take his time. Linger. Savor. Prolong the experience. His lips parted, tongue sliding out to delicately lap at the surface. The flavor burst through his mouth, hitting all the pleasure centers in his brain. He held it firmly, wanting a mouthful now - 

"Jesus Christ, Daniel!" 

Startled by the outburst, his eyes flew open meeting Jack's narrowed gaze across the breakfast table. Hot liquid spilled over the edge of the mug, forcing him to set it down and search for his napkin. Jack's hand clutched his pen in a death grip, the neglected newspaper crossword next to his plate. 

"Either drink the fucking coffee or marry it," growled Jack. "I'm getting a hard-on just watching you." 

"Sorry." 

Daniel pushed his chair back and moved to kneel next to Jack's chair. He shoved at the chair, turning it so that Jack was facing him. They were both in sweat pants so it was easy to see that Jack wasn't kidding about the hard on. 

"Daniel?" 

He took the pen from Jack, placing it on the table then slid his hands under the waistband of Jack's sweatpants, sliding them down. Jack got with the program in a hurry, lifting his hips so that Daniel could get the pants all the way down to his knees. Taking a moment, Daniel admired the long straight cock lying along Jack's thigh, salt and pepper curls clustered around its base. 

Daniel wrapped his hand around it, letting the warmth of it flow into his skin. It wasn't enough. He needed more; he needed to really feel it. Shifting his grip, his other hand joined the first, doubling the surface contact. Eyes open, he slowly lowered his head, the aroma increasing as he neared it. Stopping just before his lips could touch it, he deeply inhaled the beloved fragrance, letting it fill his lungs. Oh yeah, this was what he wanted, but not all at once. Today he could take his time. Linger. Savor. Prolong the experience. His lips parted, tongue sliding out to delicately lap at the surface. The flavor burst through his mouth, hitting all the pleasure centers in his brain. 

He held it firmly, wanting a mouthful now. Jack groaned when he put his closed lips on the head of it. Dipping his head forward, he let Jack's cock open his lips for him as it slipped ever so slowly into mouth until his lips touched his hands. Jack's cock was hot and smooth, tasting of musk and the pre-cum welling up in the slit. He pulled off just long enough to wet the fingers of one hand with spit, slicking them up to fondle the balls, and went right back down on Jack. Swirling his tongue around the shaft, he set up a stroking rhythm in tandem with his hand and felt the scrotum tighten into goose flesh. 

Jack spread his knees as wide as he could, his ragged voice murmuring "holy fuck, Daniel" as he quivered, gripping the seat of the chair so hard that his fingers were white. Daniel could feel taut thigh muscles against each shoulder and knew it was taking all of his lover's self control not to thrust. Daniel rubbed a knuckle against the perineum, and doubled the speed of his strokes, whipping his hand over the base as he sucked hard and hummed. 

"Oh, God! Fuck! Fuck! Love you! God!"

Jack thrust up with every pulse that shot out of his cock and straight down Daniel's throat. Jack was slumped in the chair, eyes closed, panting. Daniel stopped moving his hand and merely cupped the balls as he sucked gently until the throbbing subsided. He eased off physical contact with Jack’s groin, knowing he got hypersensitive right after orgasm. 

His breathing under control, Jack opened his eyes and grinned at Daniel. “So, is that a banana in your pocket or are you happy to see me?”

“Peel it and find out.” 

And round two began. 

FINIS


End file.
